One to One
One to One is a song from Season 5 released in two parts. The second part was first heard in a video called Spring is Winx . The first part was heard at the end of the twenty third episode of season five. Near the end of the eleventh episode of the sixth season, most of the second part was played as background music in a Gardenia costume party. One to One was originally written by Riven for Musa and the music was played by Riven (guitar), Helia (keyboard), Timmy (guitar), Sky (guitar) and Roy (drums). No official complete song has been released for the French and English versions, but the lyrics and full song can be put together as both part were also released in French and English. Lyrics English I can hear your song Like a secret story I can hear your heart You don't have to worry Girl you're not alone You make it through 'Cause you know, you know That I play for you I never thought That I needed to be rescued Singing by myself How did my voice find you? Now you're here, it's weird I know that my song Was meant for two I've tried to hide it everyday 'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid But all you have to do Is say my name, it melts away So let's sing One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free I'm dancing to the groove It's the burning fire Can you feel the feelin' It never stops It goes on and on and on It's singing all alone and on and on Is this my song? You believed in who I am 'Cause you are my best friend You got the best of me I shout, I scream, I sing I sing: "Thank you" 'cause One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free Well tonight belong To me and to you Baby One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you (Your music sets me free) One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy Translation Italian-English When you sing You arrive straight at the heart You leave me breathless, Speechless Today I'm here To tell you that I'll be there for you Trust me I sing my anger, My passion You're in every note, Every emotion And it's clear that If we're together There's a reason Me the rhythm and you the melody Forever next to you you'll find me And we sing together again Our song because The music makes us go further The music makes us stay together It makes me live and fly a little Higher together with you-you We raise the volume The music makes us breathe It will travel beyond every border Sing together with me and the whole world Will sing with us-us We're even higher up To never let go If I think of how much road, How many fears For staying with you My stubborn love Today I'm here To tell you that I will trust you Me the rhythm and you the melody Forever next to you you'll find me And we sing together again Our song because The music makes us go further The music makes us stay together It makes me live and fly a little Higher together with you-you We raise the volume The music makes us breathe It will travel beyond every border Sing together with me and the whole world Will sing with us-us We're even higher up To never let go If I fly a bit higher With you, with you Baby The music makes us go further The music makes us stay together (The music) It makes me live and fly a little (Music) Higher together with you-you (You) We raise the volume The music makes us breathe (Evening) It will travel beyond every border Sing together with me and the whole world Will sing with us-us (With us, will sing with us) We're even higher us The music makes us go further (Let go) The music makes us stay together It makes me live and fly a little Higher together with you-you (The music and us) We raise the volume The music makes us breathe It will travel beyond every border Sing together with me and the whole world Will sing with us-us ''Broken Dreams'' I'm dancing to the groove It's the burning fire Can you feel the feelin' It never stops It goes on and on and on It's singing all alone and on and on Is this my song? You believed in who I am 'Cause you are my best friend You got the best of me I shout, I scream, I sing I sing: "Thank you" 'cause One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you French J'entends ta chanson Comme une histoire secrète Et j'entends ton coeur Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes Tu n'es pas toute seule Tu réussiras Tu le sais très bien Je ferai tout pour toi Je n'ai pas cru qu'un jour On devrait me sauver Mais comment ma voix A-t-elle pu te trouver? Te voilà, je crois Que ma chanson Était pour toi et moi Et je n'écoutais pas mon coeur Au fond de moi j'avais bien trop peur Mais si tu cries mon nom À pleine voix, ma peur s'en va Nous resterons Face à face, notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie-nie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face, notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie-die On est du même univers Ta musique me libère Je danse sans fin C'est comme une brûlure Cette sensation qui m'enflamme Elle dure encore Et encore, encore Je chante plus fort, plus fort Plus fort notre chanson Tu as cru en moi aussi Tu es ma plus grande amie Je te donne le meilleur Je crie, je chante de tout mon coeur Oh merci Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie-nie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie On est du même univers Ta musique me libère La musique est là Pour toi et pour moi Baby Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie-nie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie-die On est du même univers Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie-nie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie-die Italian Quando canti tu Arrivi dritta al cuore Mi lasci senza fiato Senza parole Oggi sono qui Per dirti che Io ci sarò per te Fidati di me Io canto la mia rabbia La mia passione Sei dentro ogni nota Ogni emozione Ed è chiaro che Se siamo insieme Una ragione c'è Io il ritmo e tu la melodia Per sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme La nostra canzone perché La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare un po Più in alto insieme a te-te Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi-noi Ancora più in alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai Se penso a quanta strada Quante paure Per stare insieme a te Mio testardo amore Oggi sono qui Per dirti che Me fiderò di te Io il ritmo e tu la melodia Per sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme La nostra canzone perché La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare un po Più in alto insieme a te-te Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi, noi Ancora più in alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai Volo un po più in alto Con te, con te Baby La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme (La musica) Mi fa vivere e volare un pó (Musica) Più in alto insieme a te-te (Te) Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare (Sera) Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi-noi (Con noi, canterà con noi) Ancora più in alto noi La musica ci fa andare oltre (Lasciarsi mai) La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare un po (La musica più noi) Più in alto insieme a te-te Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi-noi ''Broken Dreams'' Se penso a quanta strada Quante paure Per stare insieme a te Mio testardo amore Oggi sono qui Per dirti che Me fiderò di te Io il ritmo e tu la melodia Per sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme La nostra canzone perché La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare un po Più in alto insieme a te-te Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi-noi Ancora più in alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai European Portuguese Sinto a música Uma história secreta No teu peito Está uma porta aberta E tu não vais estar só Eu estou aqui Canto para ti Canto só p'ra ti Eu não imaginei por ti ser salva Cantando só p'ra mim E a minha voz encontrou a tua E eu sei cantamos juntos, e soa tão bem Dia após dia tentei esconder Pensei que por vezes te ia perder Mas só tens que te lembrar de mim Melodia sem fim, estamos juntos Um mais um fazem uma canção E o beat não para, sinto o meu coração Mais fortes lado a lado Bem melhores em harmonia, harmonia Juntos todo o dia Um mais um, dá-me a tua mão A música não para no teu coração Mais fortes lado a lado A cantar a mesma melodia, harmonia Para sempre ao teu lado A tua música liberta-me Brazilian Portuguese Ouvi sua canção numa história secreta Falou ao coração e foi na hora certa Você não está só Eu quero muito com você estar Tudo por você Eu jamais pensei em ser resgatada Cantando sozinha, algo me faltava Mas estou aqui E a melodia nos fará sorrir Foi desse jeito que sonhei E agora esse sonho realizei E já não é um sonho, pois Podemos sim cantar juntinhos Você e eu num só coração Compartilhando essa emoção Juntos lado a lado A vida dá motivos pra sorrir Sim, que linda harmonia Você e eu num só coração Compartilhando essa emoção Juntos lado a lado A vida dá motivos pra sorrir Sim, contigo o meu céu é azul E é bom estar aqui Latin Spanish Oigo tu canción dentro de mi alma Y tu corazón dice que me llama Sola no estarás Sabes que yo no estaré lejos de ti jamás Nunca necesité que me rescataran Sabía cantar sola, amigos me bastaban Ahora la voz de la razón oí Y sé que mi canción es para dos Ocultaba mis sentimientos Porque en el fondo tenía miedo Pero solo tienes que decir mi nombre Y de donde esté vendré Uno, dos así es nuestra música Esta canción es realmente única Cuando estamos juntos Es que mejor cantamos si-si Solos tú y yo Uno, dos mantendré la estática Sale tan bien, es casi automática El mundo se cae al oír Nuestra melodía-ía Sabía que junto a ti La música me haría más feliz Polish Coming Soon... ''Broken Dreams'' Nie wiem co to jest jakiś obiekt we mnie dziwny jakiś duch, który stawia, że Biegać chcę i tu i tam i śpiewać chcę La, la, la, la, la, to cała ja Jakiś w duszy piękny dźwięk To jej głos, to jej wdzięk Dwa ognie tańczą niech zabawa trwa Nic więcej nie potrzeba Ja i Ty Brzmi jak dobry akord Dźwięczy wciąż, zawsze służysz radą Jeden dla nas rytm Drugi akord doskonale znam, znaaam Nic więcej nie trzeba Ja i ty Znamy nuty czułe Tak, tak, tak, każdy to rozumie Grube mury drżą, kiedy słyszą nasz głośny ton, tooon Jak pięciolinii nut To tylko, ja i ty Trivia *The Italian version does not have the exact same meaning when translated as the English and French do. *One to One is one of the only songs which the full song can be made up in both French and English because the second part of it was released in each language on the Winx Club official Youtube Channels. **Another song is Power to Change the World. *Even though Riven secretly took guitar lessons and wrote One to One for Musa, she somehow knew the lyrics as she sang with him. ** This is probably due to the fact that, when she became a Guardian Fairy, Musa said she could hear every music and song in the world, even the secret song in every people's heart. *It is unknown if Brandon played an instrument for when Riven and Musa sang One to One after Stella's fashion show since even though he is seen running to go on stage along with the Specialists and Roy, he was never seen playing with his friends. **He may not since it is Roy who is playing the drums instead of Brandon (which he played for You're the One That I Want in episode 21 of Season 4). * This song is Riven's first duet, and Musa's second. ** Musa's first duet was This is the Beat or A Song for You, depending of the dubs, with Stella. * This song is the second Riven is heard singing. ** It also is the first song Riven sings without the bad singing spell. * This song is the second song he sings for Musa. ** The first one was You're the One That I Want, even though it was a bit indirect as she did not really heard it and it also served to buy time to the Winx so they could participate to the contest. Videos Brazilian Portuguese European Portuguese English French Italian Instrumental Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 songs Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Musa Category:Riven Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 songs Category:Specialists Category:Helia Category:Sky Category:Timmy Category:Roy Category:Couples